


and it went on for miles

by JackalBae (iKain2)



Series: Spanish Dog and Canadian Moose [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/JackalBae
Summary: Buck can’t sleep and it’s Jackal’s fault. Sort of.





	and it went on for miles

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Jackal's like 5 inches taller than Buck but weighs a bit less... hmm... I guess nobody's picking up anybody without doing some serious bench presses first.

Since childhood, Sébastian rarely remembered his dreams. No matter how many times he tried, he was simply unable to hold onto the unstructured remnants of most of his dreams. He was quite familiar with the feeling of that a dream existed at some point during his sleep, but there were very few times he was able to recall a flash of color or a vague sensations that stayed with him for more than a few minutes after waking up. Those dreams usually were of his childhood home in Montreal or some convoluted recollection of something embarrassing he’d done in primary school.

This time, however, Sébastian snapped awake in the darkness of the dorm-styled room he shared with his fellow JTF2 operator, Tina. He rolled over onto his side and listened to the sounds of Tina’s quiet breathing. The familiar exhale-inhale pattern had Sébastian relaxing slightly from where he was lying prone on the top bunk. The woman was deeply asleep and not likely to wake up anytime soon without the help of a fire alarm, leaving him as the only one awake at the moment. Again.

Sébastian turned so he was resting on his back again, staring at the darkened ceiling. From underneath the blanket, his hands twitched. With nothing to distract himself with, his mind wandered back to the vivid dreams he had, and _remembered_.

He didn’t need a light source to see the tent that had formed in the old pair of BDU pants he had gone to sleep in. In the darkness, it was easy to bring back the hazy outline of a lean, muscled body above him and the quiet murmur of foreign words puffing warm breath against his skin as the ghosts of lazy kisses trailed carnal heat down his chest and stomach. With every slow, sleepy blink, all he could feel were heated afterimages clinging to his excited body. He didn’t want to forget, because why would he? He slid a hand underneath the blanket, but then stilled when the bottom bunk creaked as Tina rolled over onto her other side.

With a near-silent sigh, Sébastian sat up and tossed off the blanket. He would go and deal with his growing ‘problem’ in the showers, instead. The man crept down the ladder of the bunk bed as quietly as he could, grabbed his towel that he had tossed over a chair before he had gone to sleep, and then quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him. The path to the mens’ showers was devoid of people, which was to be expected due to how early in the morning it was. The dimly-lit locker room was empty as well, although there was a pile of clothes and a purple towel on the bench closest to the showering area. There was only one shower running and the privacy curtain hadn’t been drawn over, giving Sébastian a clear view of a pair of long legs that went on for miles and a muscled ass that he wanted to touch so badly.

In the shower stall, Ryad had his head tilted downwards, his eyes closed, as he braced himself against the wall with both hands. He looked as if he was trying to relax, but it seemed like even the constant spray of hot water didn’t do much. Sébastian could practically feel the insomnia-induced alertness radiating from the man.

Sébastian rapped his knuckles against the tiles of the wall next to Ryad. The man turned his head slightly, opening his eyes just enough so he could give Sébastian a quick glance. His eyes lingered on the obvious tent in the Canadian’s  pants before going up to meet his eyes. “Enjoying the show?”

“I had a dream about you.” Sébastian tossed his towel onto the bench, right next to Ryad’s pile. “It was a good dream. Can I share it with you?”

After a few moments of silence passed, Ryad straightened up and stepped to the side, a small smile forming on his face. “Plenty of room here.”

Sébastian efficiently divested himself of his clothes, folding them neatly, and then spared no time in getting into the cramped but very warm shower stall. Once he pulled the curtain shut, he found himself pressed up firmly against the tiled wall by the other man’s body. Clever fingers threaded through the curls of hair around his interested cock before grasping it in a loose grip, stroking it teasingly slow. Sébastian let his own hands trail down the lean muscles of the other man’s mostly hairless chest, a pleasing contrast to the barely-manageable thicket on his own, and then stopped to dig his fingers into a muscled ass he couldn’t stop looking at for the past few weeks.

The slow puffs of warm breath against the top of his head finally had Sébastian tilting his head up, sliding one hand upwards to tangle in Ryad’s hair, and then dragging him down for long kisses that were all tongue. He drank in all of the quiet noises of pleasure that were otherwise drowned out by the water spray, taking note of every little hitch of breath as he dug his fingers harder into the crease between ass and thigh.

When they broke apart for air, chests heaving, Ryad immediately dove in to nuzzle at the crook of Sébastian’s neck, pressing wet kisses there and nipping little bruises along the line of his shoulder as he tightened his grip and pressed even closer against the other man. Sébastian wriggled a hand between them, managing to curl his fingers around the cock poking at his thigh. The heaviness he could feel in the palm of his hand was heady and real, unlike the haziness of his dream, and he couldn’t help but dig the tip of his thumb into the weeping slit exposed by the foreskin pulling back.

The strangled moan and the sudden slap of a palm hitting the tiles next to his head, fingers curling ineffectively against the slippery surface, had Sébastian doing it again, this time rubbing the pad of his thumb along the flushed head.

“N-no, not, too—” Ryad’s free hand went to clamp around Sébastian’s, stilling his movements.

“Sorry, sor—” Sébastian breathed out, his grip slackening immediately.  

“Let me, _por favor_.” Ryad leaned forward, breathing heavily, his voice strained as he pressed quick, reassuring kisses against a furrowed brow. He entangled his fingers with Sébastian’s, aligned their cocks together, and started rolling his hips.

Sébastian’s eyes might have rolled into the back of his head had he not been so focused in watching the other man chase both of their releases. Each slide of their cocks against each other and their slick fingers was heavenly. While pressed against each other so close that there was hardly room to breathe through the steam, their mouths sought each other out for kisses that only got longer and better with every second. The warmth from the other man’s body against his felt right, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and the smoldering but intense pleasure taking over his senses was the only thing on his mind, now.

A quiet, almost broken-sounding noise was Sébastian’s only warning before a splatter of white hit his chest, the running water already starting to wash it away. Sébastian held the other man through the aftershock, squeezing his fingers tightly around their cocks to milk out the last few drops, He hungrily swallowed up the shaky gasps for air before pulling away, feeling more than satisfied with himself.

Just looking at Ryad’s flushed cheeks and bright eyes as he leaned in to press his kiss-swollen lips against his own again as if he was starving for more even after his orgasm was enough to spur Sébastian over the edge as he came, leaving a nice trail of cum that managed to get all the way up to the other man’s bruise-marked collarbone. With their eyes locked in a stalemate neither wanted to break just yet, Ryad swiped his hand through the mess that hadn’t already been washed off his chest and let his tongue lap mischievously around his fingers.

Sébastian’s spent cock gave a valiant but fruitless attempt at hardening again. Instead, he tugged the other man over for another kiss. This one was much lazier and exploratory, but tasted just as sweet.

When the shower water finally started to run cold, Ryad fumbled over for the knob and turned it off. The water dripping off of both of them was almost obscenely loud in the sudden silence of the shower room.

“So…” Ryad straightened up with a barely-perceptible wince; being bent over at an angle for quite a while might have pulled a muscle in his back, if he was very unlucky. “That dream you had, about me…”

“It was a good dream, yes, but this is _many_ times better.” Sébastian could barely recall the dream anymore, and found himself caring very little for remembering it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other man, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Ryad smothered a small laugh into Sébastian’s hair. “I was worried for a little bit that I would not live up to the me in your dream.”

A low chuckle against his collarbone was Sébastian’s reply. After few more moments, he pulled away a little. The small, precious smile on his face had Ryad stunned for a few more seconds. “We should dress before we catch a cold in here.”

“Alright.” Reluctantly, Ryad pulled away from the comfort of Sébastian’s warm body and drew back the shower curtain. The shower and locker room were still devoid of people, luckily for them.

They got dressed in silence, although Ryad took every opportunity to lean over to steal a brief kiss or a quick squeeze. By the time Sébastian was fully dressed again, he felt undeniably sated, loose-limbed enough to fall right back asleep in bed, and was probably grinning like a loon.

“Just one more, and then we leave.” Sébastian slid his fingers into Ryad’s wet hair and drew the other man down for a kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated.

Yes, this was _definitely_ better than any dream.


End file.
